Max and Fang
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: these are a serious of one and two shots of the members of the flock chatting on MSN.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is just a try on some conversations that Max and the flock might have on MSN. Give it a read it won't bite. I think. Ah crap. Where's my hand? crap! blood everywhere. Crap! Can't see keybat. doeming. hek, plese hek. statch tha. plese read.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own MaxRide. Or MSN. just this plot and the convo's below.**

**Good News: Yes you may have noticed, my hand grew back. But now I have to type with the computer screen off so that the monster with in won't wake up. So, if, my spellung osn't qiute right. My deppest appolies.**

* * *

**24maxride24 has logged on.**

**24maxride24 has changed her personel display message from: MaxRide - 'The Ultimate Ride' - to: - 'Males suck. They're perves and r diluted. They ALL suck.' -**

**Fangster says: Max r u ok?**

**24maxride24 says: Yes Fang. Just peachy.**

**Fangster says:Then can i ask u? Why do ALL males suck? And does that include me?**

**24maxride24 says:I'm not sure Fang _can_ you ask me? Because they do. And...I'm still deciding.**

**Fangster says: haha, very funny. Why? and, I'm not really that bad am I?**

**24maxride24 says: I know I'm just a comedian ain't I. Because ALL! males SUCK! fang that's why! and If u keep bugging me then yes you suck to.**

**Fangster says: Fine then. I now officially suck. What has the male race ever done to you?**

**24maxride24 says: I'm glad we cleared that up. If I had to pretend for one more day that you didn't suck then I think I may have fainted from exhasuttion. And do you realy want me to going the what's?**

**Fangster says: (death glare). And yes I do.**

**24maxride24 says: (death glares back) fine I will then.  
1) They experimented on me and turned me into a genetic freak.  
2)They experimented on me more.  
3) They dislocated my shoulder. (Will never forget that)  
4)They abanded me and my family.  
5) half wolf males attacked me and my family.  
6)half wolf male and Ari kidnapped my baby.  
7) Shot _at_ me.  
8)_Shot_ me.  
9) Put me in a cage.  
10)Experimented on me.  
11) Told me I'm going to save the world.  
12) Beat up a guy I cared about.  
13)Forced me to kill a brother I didn't even know I had until after I killed him.  
14) Brang said brother back to life.  
15) Then Attacked me and my family again. (half wolf males _and _Ari).  
16)At some point injected me with Eraser DNA.  
17)Goes out with sluts like Lissa whats-its.  
18)Has some blonde jerk kiss me. (A/N: Can't remember if Sam actually was blonde, so please forgive me if I'm wrong)  
19)Kisses sluts like Lissa whats-its.  
20) Abandons me when I want to give my brother the life he would have liked _b4 _he dies.  
21) makes me save the world with only an 11yr old and a 6yr old.  
22)Forced me to read those stories on fanfic. Why is every1 so keen on us getting together?  
This ain't even half of it though. But this all happened before I turned 15. So I have alot to blame on the male race.**

**Fangster say: Yawn. Oh you finished now are you. bout time. Oh and every1 things we should get together because they know u love me. evil smile. oh and what's happened since u turned 15?**

**24maxride24 says: Oh don't flatter your self. If i listed everything we would be here for a week. So lets just stick with wat happened 2day shall we.**

**Fangster says: Ok whateva. Shoot. just not me.**

**24maxride24 says: Haha (note sarcasm) Well the school I go to now. It sucks. The guys in all my classes keep hitting on me. And you know how many bfs i've gone through in the past 3 weeks. 21. Guys r such jerks.**

**Fangster says: (jaw drops hitting desk) my god thats like 1 a day. for 3 weeks?**

**24maxride24 says: yeh i know. But the most surprising thing is that theres this beach party on this week end and no one has asked me.**

**Fangster says: Oh yeh I heard about that. hey um. you wanna go with...well...me?**

**24maxride24 says:rn't u already going wit' some1?**

**Fangster says: Nope. unlike some people my 'dates had' only had like 1 name in it. and that's Lissa's**

**24maxride24 says: snarls at mention of that sluts name.**

**Fangster says: Woah. down tiger.**

**24maxride24 says: snarls at being called a tiger.**

**Fangster says: Fine then. Down genetic freak.**

**24maxride24 says: pures loudly.**

**Fangster says: rolls eyes.**

**24maxride24 says:Anyways sure. I'll go with u. but i g2g cos i got a date tonight.**

**Fangster says:...jaw hits desk...WHAT!...???**

**24maxride24 says: Oh don't worry Fangy. It's just Sam. You know my old boyfriend. grins wickedly.**

**Fangster says: pulls out rusty knife from desk draw and smiles evily. G2G max. i have a murder to commit.**

**24maxride24 says: Fang?**

**24maxride24 says:Fang!?**

**24maxride24 says: Fang?!?**

**24maxride24 says:Fang! I was kidding!**

**24maxride24 says:Fang! I was joking. I'm going out with Marcus! No way in hell I'd date sam again.**

**24maxride24 says: Fang?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?**

**Fangster walks back to computer carrying a body bag. Reads the messages that Max left.  
Fangster says:Oh crap. pulls gun out of bag back on top of wardrobe. G2G out again Max. Cya soon.**

**24maxride24 says: Fang?**

**24maxride24 says:Fang get back here!**

**24maxride24 says:I'm not kidding Fang!**

**Fangster walks back 20mins later carrying another body bag. Now that should do the trick.**

**24maxride24 says:Fang! my date is with Jake! I was kidding before.**

**Fangster says: Ok max. go kill ur own boyfriends. Don't get me to do it. There r already 2 body bags and my feet. It doesn't matter how hard I kick them they won't stop moving. Damn It Sam, I'm warning you! Stop moving now or I give u lock jaw with this rusty knife. Fine u asked for it.**

DO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Hey guys. I just wrote this 'cos i was bored and I had writers block with my story, New Lives, I'm on chapter 5 part 2 so if you have any ideas. Any ideas at all just tell me. And I swear you'll get credit. Oh and you check will be in the mail. So yeah. Read and review please. It means alot to me.**

**-ShaeShae-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing real important to say right now. Just that I don't own MaxRide 'cos last time I checked I wasn't a middle aged man from America or the United States or what eva I failed geography ok so forgive me for not knowing where these places are. Don't worry I'm going to learn a whole lotta new things b4 school starts again in 2 months. Anyways. Yeh I don't own MaxRide.**

**Chapter 2 of "Fang and Max".**

**24maxride24 - Max  
Fangster - Fang  
WordsUnspoken - Nudge  
PyroGenius - Iggy  
Dr.Gas - Gazzy  
AngelsInUrHead - Angel**

Log in and Log out are in underline.

_Emotions are in italics._

* * *

24maxride24 has logged on. 

Fangster has logged on.

WordsUnspoken has logged on.

AngelsInUrHead has logged on.

PyroGenius says: Awwww, crap. They're back.

WordsUnspoken says: Well nice to see you too.

PyroGenius says: There are little words that have not been spoken by you, Nudgey baby.

Dr.Gas says: Can you ppl please NOT! go all mushy.

_Dr.Gas starts to throw up from mushi-ness_.

_PyroGenius smiles evily._

PyroGenius says: Hey honey, r u comin' to my house tonight? My 'rents r goin' outa town so it'll just be me all alone in a big 'ole house. It gets pretty lonely. I could use some company.

Dr.Gas says: Ew.Ew.Ew.EW!EW!!! Will you stop. And Iggy that is sick. She's 3 yrs younger then u. And in 9th grade. They may not like it if she drops out 'cos she's goin to have a kid.

24maxride24 jerks awake and the mention of the words lonely, company and kid.

24maxride24 says: Iggy! Gazzy! Nudge! First of all Iggy do u want us all to throw up. Secondly Gazzy that is just sick and thirdly Nudge, if he makes a move smack him. He'll understand.

Fangster and AngelsInUrHead crack up laughing.

Fangster says says: Babe, chill. I think Ig was just trying to creep Gaz out.

PyroGenius says: Wait. back up. re-wind. Since when did u call Max babe. And also dude do u have a death wish.

Fangster says: Wait. Step back. HTH! do you know what we're saying? And since the beach party.

PyroGenius says: I can hear what you say. Nudge found this program so that I can hear what u right. And in answer to ur next question I am a highly skilled typist.

AngelsInUrHead says: Oh Max. I ment to ask u 'bout that. How was the beach party?

24maxride24 says: Oh it was great. Although some red headed sluts had to come and ruin the whole thing.

_24maxride24_ _looks around._

AngelsInUrHead says: Lissa was there?

_24maxride24 nods head slowly and growls._

Fangster says: Chill!

_24maxride24 glares at Fangster._

24maxride24 says: You kissed her!

PyroGenius says: U kissed Lissa? Man u do have a death wish.

Fangster says: Shut Up! And i did not kiss her she kissed me and I thought that you'd let that go. I appoligized like a million times and then again for like ten minutes non-stop.

Dr.Gas says: lalalalalalalalalalalla. I can't hear you. Guys stop!. PLeASe!.

WordsUnspoken says: Woah someones touchy today. Well guys I g2g big test 2moz and I havn't studied at all.

PyroGenius says: Hey Nude. ur still coming over 2night rite? I can help u study.

Everyone is chat room besides PyroGenius and WordsUnspoken says: IGGY!

PyroGenius says: What? what?what? What'd I do?

Fangster says: You called Nudge nude. Careful mate that's my little sis ur talkin bout. Well as far as my parents r concerned.

PyroGenius: I wat? OMG! Nudge I'm so sorry. It was an accident I swear.

WordsUnspoken says: It's ok. I know u didn't do it on purpose. It's already long forgotten.

Fangster says: I wish someone I knew was as forgive and forget as u are Nudge. Geeze gfs r so hard to please.

_24maxride24 hits Fangster upside of head._

_Dr.Gas logs off to go and make some more bombs._

24maxride24 says: Don't mention her and it won't happen. Ok? Good.

_Fangster kisses 24maxride24 and nods._

_24maxride24 starts makingout with Fangster._

_Fangster starts making out with 24maxride24._

_PyroGenius shrugs and starts making out with WordsUnspoken._

_WordsUnSpoken starts making out with PyroGenius._

AngelsInUrHead says: Aaahhhhhhh!!!!! I'm six yrs old people. I shouldn't be seeing this. Or reading this or wat eva.

_AngelsInUrHead logs off to run away from all the kissing._

* * *

**Ok, it was pretty lame. But it was something at least. I'm getting limited time to update these things and i thought that I might give u guys the next chappie of Fang and Max. Sorry if it sucks and wasn't as funny as the last chappie. Next chapter will be better because I won't writing when it's 1o'clock in the morning and I'm half dead from exhaustion. Please review. If anyone has any idea's on what the next chappie could be about then they r highly appriecitated. And the check is in the mail.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner ive just been caught up in school and homework and all that other crap that comes with growing up. Anyways heres the next chapter of Max and Fang.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max or Fang just the plot.**

* * *

**Okay this chapter has nothing to do with the previous chapters. The flock has moved into a house nearby max's mum's. Max wanted to stay with her mum so she lives with her. Max has moved with her mum and ella to New York cos her mum got a job there. She doesn't have any friends at her new school so she makes an MSN account and starts talking to someone she doesn't know.**

**3rd Person:**

**Stuck-and-Alone has signed on.**

**TDL has signed on.**

**_Stuck-and-Alone:_ Hi  
_  
TDL:_ Hi  
_  
Stuck-and-Alone:_ Wat does TDL stand for?  
_  
TDL:_ Tall, Dark and Lonely  
_  
Stuck-and-Alone: _Interesting name.  
_  
TDL:_ Your one to talk.  
_  
Stuck-and-Alone:_ Wats that supposed to mean?  
_  
TDL: _I mean that Stuck-and-alone is a more interesting name then TDL. so wats ur story?  
_  
Stuck-and-Alone:_ Huh?  
_  
TDL:_ Why are u stuck and alone?  
_  
Stuck-and-Alone:_ I'm alone cos i'm on the other side of the country from my best friend, who i think i'm in love with, and  
oh yeh to top it all off we had a huge blow out before i left,  
_  
TDL: _that can't be it. come on wats the full story?  
**

Max stared at the screen wondering whether or not to this stranger her story."why not. They don't know me or whereI am so they can't do much, can they?"

**_Stuck-and-Alone: _ok if u insist but it is a long story, you sure you have the time?  
_  
TDL:_ i've got al the time in the world. so start from the start. and don't leave out a thing  
_  
Stuck-and-Alone:_ okay. Well it started about 3months agoo when my mum got a job at a place in New York. Well when I  
gound out we were moving to New York I got kinda angry i guess and just stormed outa the house. My sister was at a friends house and i thought of going to my best friends place but he wasn't there so i headed ot the park. I stayed there for a few hours on the swings, just thinking. nothing else really. it was about 6ish when i decided to home. I was walking home and i decided to go the long way so i was walking down an ally way and i saw two ppl kissing so i just decided to go around them. hoping they wouldn't notice me, see ive nvr really trusted alot of ppl. well anyways i was just ignoring the two ppl, that is until the girl said my best friends name. Thats when i actually took notice of wat they looked like. and thats when i noticed that the guy was my best friend (aka the guy i had fallen in love with). He must have heard me cos he turned around and started to shout my name but i was already running.  
_  
TDL:_ that can't be it.  
_  
Stuck-and-Alone:_ its not. I just couldn't type anymore in 1 message. well anyways he followed me to my house but i  
didn't want to talk to him but he caught up with me and must have noticecd i was crying cos he hugged me and asked me wat was wrong and i guess i was looking at him like he was an idiot cos he just glared at me and i called him an insensitve jerk who played with ppl. then i hit him. after that i flew home and asked my mum if we could leave the nxt morning. she was kinda surprised by my change in attitude but didn't ask any questions. That night i packed both mine and my sistas stuff and the nxt morning we left. I said goodbye to all of my friends...except for... _HIM_. He practacilly begged me to stay, i told him that i had to stay with my mum and sis and said id be back. so far its been 3 months and i haven't been back yet. I thought about it but all i did was stand on the roof. thats my story. so wats urs.**

Fang sat there staring at the screen and what this Stuck-and-Alone person had written. it sounded so familiar. it sounded like wat had happened to him only three months ago. He had thought about about going to see Max but had been hesitant to go all that way only to have Max tell him that she never wanted to see him again. especially since she never even told the flock where they (Mrs Martinez, max and ella) would be living. Aside from telling the flock that they were moving to New York she told them nothing else. Then something in his mind clicked. he re read what SAA had written in her last message. _Then I hit him. After that I flew home._ Images started to flash threw his mind. _Max spreading her tan wings and flying into the night sky._ and _doubling over as she sucker punched him in the gut. _He remembered seeing her at the airport before she got on the plane. He remembered begging and pleading with her to stay, to not go to New York. In that instant he knew that this person he was talking to was the girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago when they had met in those to-small cages.

**_TDL:_ Max? **

**_TDL:_ Max? **

* * *

**okay i know that probably sucked but tell me wat you think. And also tell me if u want this to be a two-shot instead of a one-shot. oh and if there r spelling mistakes then theyre ment to be there cos thats how ppl talk on MSN.**

**-Shazza**

Oh (insert word of your choice here)!!

MAX POV


	4. Chapter 4

TDL: Max

Okay this chapter has some T rated language. A tad bit of swearing. So yeah. I promised fax and you will have it. So enjoy

**Disclaimer: I'm not American, I'm not male, and I don't have family jewels if you catch my meaning and my name is also not James Patterson. **

**Oh the T rated language starts………………now.**

**oh and DT2M stand for DOn't talk to me.**

**and UCUD stands for you come you die.**

**just so you know**

_**

* * *

**_

TDL:

**Max? Max, are you there?**

No, no, no, no. Not happening, I repeat not happening. It can't be. It just can't be. I poured my heart out to what I thought was someone I didn't know and would never ever meet but that someone just had to be Fang. Why. Someone tell me why. My life has gone from bad, to worse, to a little better, then it just fell of the damn cliff. How you may ask well it was bad when I woke up to find that I was a mutant child, then got worse when we started to get tortured and then it was a little better when we got out of the school and being on the run wasn't that bad and my life kinda' picked up when I found my Mum and Ella but when I had that fight with Fang my life kinda just fell off of the freaking cliff. And now I've just poured my heart out to the guy I'm in love with but who I'd hoped would never find out incase he didn't like me back. And now I'm rambling just like Nudge.

_**Stuck-And-Alone has changed their name to DT2M.**_

_**TDL:**_** Max, changing your name isn't going to work.**

_**DT2M:**_** … … … … … …**

_**TDL:**_** Max talk to me. And what the heck does DT2M mean.**

_**DT2M: **_**Don't Talk 2 Me.**

_**TDL:**_** Max we have to talk about this. About us. **

_**DT2M:**_** There is no us. I've told you already. There IS NO us. I repeat. NO US!**

_**TDL:**_** Max you can put as many caps as you want when you type but that isn't gonna do anything to me. Where are you?**

_**DT2M:**_** at home, y?**

_**TDL:**_** because we're going to talk whether you like it or not. **

_**DT2M:**_** all right, we can talk over the internet. Just don't come over here. **

_**TDL:**_** Why not?**

_**DT2M has changed her name to UCUD.**_

_**UCUD:**_** That's why.**

_**TDL: **_**Oh, well then. Look Max what you saw in that ally way wasn't what you thought.**

_**UCUD:**_** It was exactly what I thought. You were kissing some chick while your former best friend was trying to come to terms with the fact that she might never see you again. **

_**TDL:**_** what are talking about. What's this former best friend crap?  
**_**UCUD:**_** Well for the past two months you had been telling me that there was a you and me and then when I need you, I find you making out with some red head in an ally way. What was I supposed to think then Fang, what was I supposed to think?**

_**TDL:**_** Well you kept running away every time I kissed you. What was I supposed to think?**

_**UCUD:**_** You weren't supposed to **_**think**_** anything. You were supposed to know that I was scared and afraid and confused. Damn it Fang your meant to know me better then anyone on this whole damn planet.**

_**TDL:**_** What did you have to be confused about?**

_**UCUD:**_** Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that I was in love with my best friend but could never tell him because he might not feel the same way but I also had the voice telling me that said best friend did but wasn't sure how I felt and then oh I was scared that if we got together then the flock would suffer so you can now see why I'm confused and scared. **

_**TDL:**_** But not why you're afraid.**

_**UCUD:**_** Well I'm not really going to tell you that. Because past experience has told me that you tell someone something that you're afraid of and it happens even if you don't want it to.**

_**TDL:**_** Max just tell me.**

_**UCUD: **_**Good Bye Fang. And I was afraid that you would leave again.**

_**UCUD has logged out of the chat room.**_

I wiped the tears from my cheeks that had started to spill as I was once again pouring my heart out to Fang. I couldn't stay logged on. He'd remind me of the promise he made. But I'd know that it didn't matter because one day he'd find some red head and they'd hook up and he'd be gone forever. I took a few deep breaths before realizing that it was suddenly cold. I got up from the desk chair and turned to the window.

To see Fang standing there, a sad look in his eyes, a look that made my heart break. "You never have to be afraid Max. I would never leave you." A million things ran through my mind. "You're here. How? When? What are you doing here Fang?" He ignored my questions and just walked forward and engulfed me in a hug. "Later," He said, stepping back a half step and putting his finger under my chin and lifting it so I was looking at him. I knew that tears were welling up in my eyes and I could see the hurt in his.

"Do you really think that I would leave you?" I avoided his eyes and stared at the ground. "Max, look at me. Look. At. Me." When still I didn't look, he grabbed my face in both hands and turned it to look at him. "Do you think I would leave you?" Those tears were spilling freely down my cheeks. This and the guilt in my eyes was more then enough confirmation. I expected him to remind me that he promised never to leave again.

But what I didn't expect was for him to swoop down and capture my lips in a kiss. My brain short circuited and shut down. Then it started up again as if on back up power. All I wanted to do was kiss him back but not until I got answers. I put my hands firmly on his chest, his still holding my face, I pushed him away firmly and that hurt look came up again. "Max, please. Don't run. Please, don't run, not again." Then my body was acting as if on it's own accord. My hand clenched handfuls of his shirt and pulled him towards me. He looked confused but when I tilted my head up and captured his lips with mine he just smiled before kissing back furiously. My mouth opened slightly and his tongue slid in without waiting for permission. His hands slid down to my waist and mine slid up his neck and into his hair.

Our tongues had started to fight each other and so far he seemed to be winning. I didn't care. I started to feel dizzy and remembered that we needed to breath. We both pulled back reluctantly, breathing raggedly. "Maximum Ride, I love you. And I would never leave you. Not for the stars in the sky or all the air in the world. And if you need more convincing please by all means tell me." I smiled and decided to play along. "Well Fang, I'm not sure if you're going to go run of with some hussy in a short skirt," He smiled and dipped his head again, bringing his mouth to my ear.

"Well, maybe I should try and be more convincing." And before I knew it he was kissing my neck, then my jaw and soon my lips, then back again. I tried to hold back moans of pleasure but found it hard. During all this we had been edging closer and closer to my bed and fallen onto it. Fang had started to kiss me again when I heard mum walking towards my room. "Oh shit." My heard to because he pulled back and dived under the bed. I lied back on the bed resting my head on a pillow just as mum walked through the door. "Hey, mum. How was work?" I asked nonchalantly as I sat up.

She raised an eyebrow at me before pointing at Fang's foot which was sticking out from under my bed. "Tell Fang that he's welcome to stay the night but I would prefer it if he slept on the couch." I looked sheepishly at the ground. Mum knew what Fang and I had been doing. I nodded and she left closing the door behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed only to be tackled by a laughing, black blur. "You know your mum only said she'd prefer it. Not that I had to." I laughed and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you Fang. I've missed you so much." He hugged me back and buried his face in my hair, "I've missed you to Max. I love you." Kissing his neck I said, I love you too Fang. I love you too."

**

* * *

**

Well that's the end of this two shot. It was prob half MSN style and half normal style. Sorry if it was to mushy for your liking but if you didn't like it then, cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it. Well I've going to bed now. Hope you liked it. Oh and please review.


End file.
